The lost and the damned
by TrojanHate
Summary: Jean fails to stop Clairs awakening in the northern town of Pitea, This puts the organisation and its warriors in a highly compromising position as she is far more powerful than expected. Clair/OC. Highly Dark Clair.


**Prologue**

**This will be my first published fan fiction**

**The characters of the Manga 'Claymore' belong to Yagi Norihiro and Shonen monthly**

**If anyone has problems following the dialogue I have attempted to give each character a different way of speaking, for example Rafaela speaks almost robotically and always refers to fellow warriors as their respective number, whilst Galatea speaks in a slightly more relaxed fashion.**

**Please note: I will not attempt to hold your hand in this story as I believe that many of you will be intelligent enough to realise what's going on. This loosely follows the manga storyline.**

**Begin.**

* * *

_**Organisation serial no. 75G-N47**_

_**Moniker: **_

_The 'special' warrior._

_**Handler: **_

_Rubel_

_**Current status: **_

_Active (under probation)_

_**Yoma slayed: **_

_50_

_**Voracious Slayed: **_

_1(2, Follow up on deceased Serial no. 75G-N4)_

_**Assignment: **_

_Assigned to Piteà – northern campaign _

_**Intrigue: **_

_Only Warrior to volunteer for implantation; Used Flesh of previous warrior: Serial no. 74G-N1._

_Travelled for a short period with Human Male, presumed deceased through foul play._

_Suspected Partial awakening whilst on duty in Rabona._

_Noted leaving the scene of the recently deceased Serial no. 75G-N4 suspected coincidence._

_Noted leaving the territory of Awakened Beings: Serial no. 43G-N1 and Serial no. 1G-N3; with Warriors: Serial no. 75G-N3 and Serial no. 75G-N9. Possible contact?..._

_**Notes:**_

_Serial no. 75-N3 and Serial no. 75-N5 (73-N2) tasked with thorough surveillance of subject due to expected foul play and awakening…_

* * *

Galatea was resting, her back leaning on the claymore that she had jammed deep into the ice. In her hand rested a piece of paper with a data-file and a grainy picture of a stony faced woman in light armour. Looming just behind her was the number 5 Rafaela, silent as a rock and just as mobile. Both where perched on the edge of an icy bluff overlooking a deep valley, out of which smoke and the sounds of battle rose.

"We are here for the same reason then?" Galatea spoke without turning to face Rafaela.

"I'm not a fan of small talk Number 3; tell me the numbers of the enemy and our own."

"That's no way to talk to a peer." Galatea chided, a bemused grin crossing her face. A roar echoed across the valley,

"Contrary to popular belief, I am still your superior; now the statistics if you please."

Galatea sighed, never any fun around this one she mused.

"6 warriors left fighting amongst roughly 20 awakened beings with a large force lying in reserve a few kilometres north. There is also one large youki signature, possibly a previous number 2 or 3."

"We will remain here and observe our target; what is her current status?"

"She is at 30% of her capacity but it is climbing at a steady rate; it appears that she has engaged the high level youki signature."

"Keep monitoring her."

Rafaela rose and sauntered to the top of the cliff, peering over in an attempt to appraise the situation from her vantage point. The town was in shambles, buildings on their last legs or already toppled did little to obscure the grotesque forms of the awakened beings in a frenzy to locate the last dregs of resistance. In the midst of the fighting a clearing had formed in which three warriors and a relatively small awakened in the form of a lion were facing of.

"They're fighting Rigald."

"With or without him here, the result would be the-"

Galatea halted mid-sentence as a huge spike in youki resonated from the battlefield followed by a rising column of smoke and a vicious roar.

"Rafaela, it is time. Our target has begun to awaken."

Rafaela just nodded and turned back to the battle field, waiting for Galatea to prepare herself. Galatea sighed once more before hoisting her claymore from the ice and exploding up the mountain-side to join Rafaela.

"Steel yourself Rafaela; though her rank may be of 47 I suspect her battle prowess to equal that of a lower single digit warrior."

If Rafaela was at all surprised she hid it extremely well. Skimming over the data sheet she replied, "She was witnessed leaving the scene of a recently awakened Number 4 who had been cleanly sliced into brick sized chunks."

"Interesting, so you truly believe that the number 47, Clair was able to overcome not only Ophelia but Ophelia in her awakened form?"

"I am not one to belittle those who appear weaker than me or stronger, isn't that right Number 3?" Rafaela replied with a surprising amount of mirth. Another roar signalled from the town, washing over the two warriors like a sonar beacon.

"Her power is increasing. We must stop this before it gets out of hand."

"After you princess." Galatea almost laughed at the expression shot at her, "You really need to lighten up."

Rafaela sighed deeply, crouched and in an explosion of movement vaulted over the cliff's edge and soared towards the battlefield below. Galatea smirked "Show off" Before walking to the edge of the cliff and taking a light hop over and freefell to ward her destination.

* * *

"How strong is she?"

"80%, why?"

"Have her commissioned to the north."

"She is not ready to face him yet."

"But she is ready to be tested. No?"

"Yes but against whom?"

"The 'special' warrior has gone rogue and is in need of disposal."

"Numbers 3 and 5 were dispatched where they not?"

"Recent statistics show that they have a high chance of failing."

"Understood Rubel. Alicia & Beth will be dispatched. "

* * *

**I have noticed that a few (not all) authors of claymore fan fiction fall into the trap of calling the warriors 'claymores'. While this makes it easier to understand what is happening I prefer the manga's way of doing things where they are hardly referred to as claymores at all (mostly 'silver-eyed witches' by the civilians and 'warriors' by themselves and the organisation members). On another note I think that I made up a pretty simple but effective code for the warriors in general, for example Clair's code is 'Serial No. 75G-N47' it should be pretty obvious what this means so I'm not doing to say it directly, suffice to say 1 free internet to anyone who knows/figures out what it means.**


End file.
